


Ink Splotches & Insults

by ErmacsFineAss



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward First Times, Blow Jobs, Bottom Larry is My Jam, Enemies to Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, LMAO, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Hatred, Weed, lol, paranormal activity, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErmacsFineAss/pseuds/ErmacsFineAss
Summary: He's not sure when it began, this little crush. But, there's just something about Larry that makes his heart sing and..ache at the same time. His smile, his eyes…him. Every little detail just- He's not sure how to describe it but Sal does know one thing.He's head over heels for his best friend.





	1. Paint & Pillow Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's been a million and one years since I've written a fanfiction but these boys need content.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestfriends make the best muses.

Blue eyes bore holes into a head of brunette hair as it swished with every movement; Larry occasionally glancing back to meet that intent stare with amusement. The taller male gave a gentle hum in thought before returning to his work, paint brush dancing across an already colorful canvas. "You know you can still blink, right?" Larry mumbled, drawing Sally back to reality. "Hmm? Yeah, sorry. I'm just..thinking." He replied after a few moments, resisting the urge to move though his body had grown restless. He'd been sitting in place for what seemed like hours; body sore atop the hard stool his best friend had provided him.

 

Larry had insisted on drawing Sally for one of his latest art projects, claiming that no other inspiration would do- For whatever reason and the boy had obviously agreed after some (Begging) convincing. Which is why Sal was currently putting up with the pain of being stuck in the same position for so long. It wasn't all bad, he enjoyed watching the other work. The metal head always got sucked into each piece, practically pouring his entire soul into them with a flick of a paintbrush; His eyes grew intense, brows furrowed in concentration. Sal thought it was cute how his tongue often poked between his teeth when he got  _really_  into it.

 

"Earth to Salamander."  
  
A hand waved in front of his face-.. _Mask_  and he blinked up at its owner before quickly standing from the stool, taking a much needed stretch. His body cracked in appreciation but his legs felt like jello, nearly threatening to give out on him. Larry couldn't help but snort softly at the rather dramatic display before switching to a much more serious expression, body more or less blocking his work of art from the shorter male. "Sal, My Dude, My guy- Are you prepared for the visual excellence that is none other than Sally face captured in-"  
  
"Dude, just show me." The blue haired teen rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other grumble about how his big reveal was ruined by his best friend of all people.  
  
Sal wasn't sure what he'd expected when Larry finally moved out of the way. It was..Him, captured in paint of course but there was something different about it. The attention to detail was perfect, every chip in his mask accounted for and Larry had even gotten that rather annoying section of hair that didn't want to stay down. He was impressed and also embarrassed; the red tint his cheeks took was thankfully hidden. "So?" Larry looked a bit nervous at the reaction, or lack there of. Did he mess it up? Did it look bad? Was Sal upset? Teeth worried his chapped lips until his friend finally responded after a far too long pause.  
  
"Larry. It's great, like, really great. I like it- You're absolutely sure you wanna turn in a painting of me though? Won't the teacher think it's weird?" Sal asked, stepping a little closer to admire the piece in greater detail. "Nah. They said we could draw whatever we wanted, and I'll just so happen to have the coolest project in the class." The brunette replied with a toothy smile, clapping Sally on the shoulder before continuing. "I'm glad you like it- I was totally worried I was gonna screw it up and you were gonna be upset about it. Seriously appreciate you being my muse though.."  
  
The blush only seems to deepen. That bastard.

 

He's not sure when it began, this little crush. But, there's just something about Larry that makes his heart sing and..ache at the same time. His smile, his eyes… _him_. Every little detail just- He's not sure how to describe it but Sal does know one thing. He's head over heels for his best friend. Not that he'd ever have the guts to say anything, the boy would rather continue on like this. Comfortable and safe.  
  
 

Soon, the two prepare for bed; it's Friday and Larry already got the A-Okay from Lisa for Sally to spend the night. Sal's grateful of course, what with dad busy at work and Gizmo too enthralled in his movie night.  
  
Larry, being the amazing sleepover host he is, has already prepped the oversized beanbag for his number one best friend and is now watching as Sal attempts to get comfortable. The smaller male is practically swallowed up within its depths, ignoring the soft laughter coming from the mattress beside him.  
  
"You sure you wouldn't rather sleep up here? Fort Larry has plenty of room, dude." The blanket shifts as he moves to instead lie on his back, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Sal stiffens at the offer, shrugging the given sheet higher up. "I'm good, Fort Sal is more comfortable anyways." The figure on the bed scoffs in an offended manner and Sally hears the bed creak with movement. "You take that back-" Larry feigns a hurt look as he peers down at the other, pillow armed and dangerous. Blue eyes narrow, a hint of mischief apparent in their depths as Sal merely raises his own weapon at the challenge. "Make me" He bites back, doing his best to sound threatening but lets a laugh slip when his pillow makes contact with the other's face.  
  
Upon recovering the initial blow, the brunette sits up in bed, pillow raised once more along with Sally's. "This means war!!" He hisses out.  
  
It's not long into the battle that Lisa comes knocking on the door, causing both the teens to lower their weapons. "I'm glad you're having fun boys- But please, keep it to a dull roar." She murmurs sleepily from the other side of the door and immediately, the two call out apologies and declare a truce- At least for now.  
  
They settle into their respective spaces, Larry falling asleep far faster than Sally despite claiming he'd be guarding Fort Larry for the remainder of the night. The teal haired teen let's out a hushed sigh, laying comfortably on his back as he carefully adjusts his mask in a way that hopefully won't bother him all night. Sure it would most likely be better to just remove it all together…but, he's not exactly ready to reveal his true face to the other, even if they're friends. Larry understands, never prying about the mask even though he wants Sal to feel at ease around him. Maybe one day they'll get to that point.  
  
For now, the male lets his eyes finally close, lulled to sleep by the sound of Larry's breathing.  
  
The next day is relatively uneventful; they wake up, find themselves in a semi heated argument about cereal during breakfast and then laze about Larry's room with a record on. At first, they're both quiet, fingers tapping to the heavy beat of Sanity Fall's latest single until Larry breaks the 'silence' when the chorus comes on. He's up in an instant, belting out the words in his best screamo voice before urging Sal to join in; said male is already up, fingers setting fire on a nonexistent guitar. They've had several jam sessions like this, out of the blue, two friends head banging to their shared favorite band like a couple of idiots.  
  
Sal's so deep into it that he barely notices when it happens until he sees red out of the corner of his eye. "Shit! Fuck- Larry I'm so sorry man, are you okay??" He exclaims, immediately dropping the air guitar to instead worry over his now bleeding friend. Larry's nose is currently gushing crimson but he's laughing, eyes closed at the mild stinging sensation and when he finally opens them, they're wide. The younger teen is practically sobbing, apologies flooding from his scarred lips like a waterfall and it only gets worse when he realizes what's missing. "Shh, Dude. Its okay, I'm fine- Sal." The brunette does his best to console the unmasked figure currently crying in his arms, patting his back gently.  
  
The quivering lump in his arms calms after what feels like an eternity, pulling himself from the warmth of Larry's arms- despite the fact that he'd rather stay. "Stupid- Go get some tissues for your face or something." Sal whimpers out, sleeved arm covering his face as he feels blindly on the floor for his mask- quickly clipping it on before letting out a shaky breath. Wet eyes drift upwards a moment later, meeting Larry's awkwardly smiling..and bleeding face as he simply raises the collar of his t-shirt to sop up a good majority of the blood. Sal makes a face behind the mask and bats at the other's leg before falling back onto Larry's bed, trying to keep himself relaxed. The bed squeaks as it dips with the other teens weight; Sal can feel a pair of brown eyes locked onto him.  
  
"So...You wanna talk about it?"  
 


	2. Sal Protection Squad

Sal stiffened at the inquiry. Larry didn't normally ask questions, at least not about his mask or face but now that it was out in the open...Sal wasn't really sure if he wanted to talk about it or not. He feels hot tears well once more, threatening to spill at the drop of a pin. Overall- The teen feels like absolute shit but also, oddly happy? Why hadn't Larry turned away like the others did? His face was mangled, ripped to practical shreds in a childhood accident that left him heavily scarred and yet..  
  
His cheeks were wet with tears he couldn't stop and he felt Larry's arm sneak around his shoulders, starting to pull the other in for yet another crushing bear hug. Sal allowed it of course, the comfort he felt from the brunette's arms was unmatched- He'd live there if it was possible.   
  
"Sorry about the whole...Mask thing." He hears Larry mumble, head resting atop the mess of blue hair.   
  
Sal frowns, pushing away just enough to gaze up into the older teens eyes. "No- Its-Um..Fuck..It's really fine, I'm sorry about your nose. I hope I didn't break it or anything." He stumbles over his words, hating the way his voice cracks from the ridiculous amount of conflicting emotions he's feeling. Sally curses to himself and takes a deep breath, using the collar of his shirt to once again wipe away those damn tears. He hears Larry snort at the apology, watching as the male softly pokes and prod at the injury with a small wince before shrugging. "Doesn't really feel broken? And seriously, don’t apologize- So, are you actually okay? You just...started crying and I'm kinda worried about you, man. "   
  
There's a look of genuine concern apparent in Larry's eyes; Sal feels a pang of guilt in his heart.   
  
He's not used to people being nice to him, being actually concerned for his well being- It's actually kind of overwhelming but nice at the same time. And after a moment, Sal manages to find his words, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "You…didn't look away and it just- I dunno…Made me emotional? I'm not used to people not projectile vomiting when they see my face" He lets a small laugh slip and expects Larry to do the same.   
  
"What?! Ah, Hell no! As your best friend I am fully prepared to beat the ever-loving shit out of anybody that dares projectile vomit in your direction. And I'm sure Ash shares my opinion. We'll be like…The Sal Protection Squad- That's trademarked by the way." Larry rambles, looking entirely serious about the whole thing. The blue haired teen is practically on the floor laughing; Larry merely quirked a brow.   
  
Who gave Larry the right to be this sweet? And yet so stupid at the same time.

 

Sal loved all of it. He loved Larry.   
  
_Fuck_  
  
By the time the fit had finally ended, his face was almost entirely red, whether it be from the laughter or the sudden realization that this wasn't just a small crush. He didn't know.   
  
"Is it really a squad if there's only two people in it?" Sally asked when his lungs allowed it, voice a little scratching from both the crying and the laughing. The other seemed to mull this over for a moment before declaring that he'd force Todd into the group, then they'd technically be a squad.   
  
"Trust me, dude- I'll make t-shirts, we'll act like body guards. It'll be great- Hey! Stop laughing!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. Sorry it's so short, I've been rather busy. Next chapter will hopefully pick up and be a bit larger.


	3. School Sucks and So Do You

The weekend passed quicker than either had wanted, meaning it was time to get back to their usual daily routines before school. It'd snowed overnight, not enough to stop school but enough to allow Sal to blissfully crunch through it on his way down the sidewalk with a couple of other kids.

 

 Blue eyes watched thoughtfully as a pair of teal sneakers trudged through the white powder loudly- Crunch…Crunch.. _Crunch_. He felt himself smile beneath his mask, glancing up for a moment to find Ash wandering towards him.  
  
"Mr. Fisher! Where's your bodyguard? You know it's far too dangerous for you to be out here alone-" She calls and immediately locks the smaller male into a protective headlock, holding him close as they continue on towards the school. Sal grunts in mild annoyance, attempting to walk with the lanky female clinging to him. "Did Lar-"  
  
"Yep, Larry told me. I'm in a hundred percent." Ashley laughs, adjusting the grip so its nothing more than an arm slung around the teen's shoulders. "Not to worry. I'll be designing the t-shirts, not Larry. I've got a better eye for these things. So hear me out." She pauses for dramatic effect and Sal can't help but wait with baited breath, nudging the other in the ribs when she takes way longer than necessary.  
  
"Pink. Sparkles-"  
  
 "No" Sal deadpans and ignores the fake look of hurt on the girl's face.  
  
  
  
First period goes by without much pain; However, Sal can't help but notice Travis staring at him from the corner of his eye. Nothing really out of the ordinary there, he normally throws hateful glances towards the male from time to time. This one though, was kind of weird? Sal could describe it as a sort of longing look or something akin to it, nonetheless, the teacher had quickly called the blond's attention to the front.

 

Weird.  
  
Soon, lunch time hits and Sal was currently struggling through the crowds of various other students all trying to rush their way to the cafeteria- Damn his small size, Damn the massive apes he calls upperclassmen and damn the crowded ass halls. Eventually, he manages to break away from the tidal wave of chattering people, taking refuge within the nearby boys bathroom. His back presses softly against the door, breathing out a gentle sigh before freezing as the soft sound of sobbing catches his attention. A blue sneaker steps forward quietly, only to crush what seemed to be a crumpled scrap of paper, quickly silencing whoever had been crying a moment ago. Sal quirks a brow, snatching up the note.  
  
_"I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever, I just-"_  
  
It cuts off there and though it's unsigned, Sal already has a pretty good guess on who It belongs to. He crumples it back into a ball, tossing it into the trash it'd previously missed before stepping towards the only occupied stall.  
  
"Travis?" Sal calls, only half expecting an answer from the sniffling boy.  
  
A minute passes, then another until Travis finally realizes that Sal wasn't going to be leaving without at least an acknowledgement. His voice is rough and scratchy when he speaks, making it obvious that the blond had been crying for quite a while before Sal had showed up. "What do you want freak? Can't a guy get a moment of fucking privacy? Queer" A sniff follows as well as another curse.  
  
The insult practically rolls off his shoulders like water, he'd been called _way_  worse and besides he's pretty much used to the name calling by now. Especially from Travis' very _colorful_  vocabulary that he's berated with on a near daily basis.  
  
"What's wrong with being gay, dude? It's just people loving people, everyone deserves love. Right?" Sal replies, arms crossed over one another as he more or less just leans against the dirty tile wall. There's a sort of scoffing noise from the stall but Travis doesn't answer immediately, probably trying to come up with a good response.  
  
"It's...Wrong. Two guys can't fall in love because it's a sin in the eyes of god! Did you come in here just to spread your homo? Just leave me alone!" The male practically yells out, making the smaller figure nearly jump as his voice echoes around the room. This time, It's Sal's turn to scoff.  
  
"Dude. You can't just _spread_  the gay. And I honestly doubt you really think it's a sin, your dads just feeding you this preacher bullshit. I think he's being way too hard on you. "  
  
Another pause, Another sniff and the voice comes back as a near whimper. "You don't even know what I'm going through…"  
  
"You're right. I don't. But, I do know that you're not that bad of a guy- And if you ever need to get away from it all, you can come to me. No one should have to go through this type of shit alone. I'm serious, find me if you need me." And with that, Sal walked out, smiling as he caught the small 'thank you' from the boy.  
  
Lunch was practically over when he sat down at the table, setting the shitty plastic tray in front of him. He'd wedged himself in his usual spot between Larry and Ash, both shooting him a confused look. Bony fingers carefully unclasped the bottom buckle of his mask, raising it just enough to eat as he lazily picked at his pizza, more focused on what'd happened just a moment ago with the blond. A hand nudges his shoulder while he's mid bite, pausing to peer over at its owner. It's Ash. "So? What took you so long? I thought pizza day was your favorite" She smiles at him, her lunch more or less already finished long ago.  
  
"Hn?" He swallows, shrugging his shoulders. "It is, I just got a little caught up talking to Travis. "  
  
Her eyes widen a little, brows narrowed in worry. "What? Was he bothering you again? That asshole! I swear I'm gonna report him this time, I'm still pissed that he hit you last week!" Larry, now alerted to the fact that they were talking about Travis, nearly choked on his pizza.  
  
"Again!? I'll kill him this time for sure-" The brunette hisses out, already standing from his place at the table, more than ready to go off and find the bully. With haste, Sally pulls him back down, quieting the now near deafening chatter coming from his friends. "Stop! STOP! It's not like that- He's going through a lot right now, it's not his fault. You guys know his dad fucking _sucks_. I just…Offered for him to come and hang out if he ever needed to-" His voice goes near silent at the last part but the others had no doubt heard anyways.  
  
This only seemed to piss the two off even more, looking absolutely dumbstruck at the decision their pigtailed friend had made.  
  
"Dude. You're shitting me right now. After all that _bullshit_? He socked you in the fucking face! He's been an asshole since day one!" Larry throws his hands up in the air before burying his face in them, letting out a louder than necessary groan as Sal does nothing more than shrug.  
  
It wasn't like people couldn't change, despite the fact that nearly his whole table thought otherwise.  
  
"You can't just give him another chance?" Sal mumbles out, glancing between his two friends with a look of irritation. Larry sighs into his hands, Ash frowns and awkwardly taps her nails on the table. She doesn't meet his gaze.  
  
The metal head breaks the silence first, hands running down his face with an exasperated expression on his face.  "Fine. I'll give him _one_  chance and the second he fucks it up, I'm decking him. Deal?" He extends a hand.  
  
Sal mulls over the offer for a moment, head tilting left then right before he reaches over and gives the much larger hand a small shake. He smiles a little under the mask.  
  
"Deal"  
  
Ashley begrudgingly also reaches over to shake on it but not before thoroughly voicing her displeasure with the fact that Sal was actually going through with it. After all, she'd seen more than enough of Travis' abuse towards her friends. "If he does anything, I'll make it look like an accident.The Sal Protection Squad doesn't have room for mercy" She states, poking a painted nail against the nose of Sal's mask as a warning.   
  
Despite the threats towards the blond, the teen feels at least somewhat sucessful, finishing the rest of his lunch with a pleased expression.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom. This took a bit longer than expected but hopefully it was worth it. Sorry the updates have been a little slow, I'm moving soon and don't really have that much time to write. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	4. Neon Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sal Protection Squad decides to let loose for the night with it's new member, mistakes are made.

"Dude, Sal- Are you sure about this?" The brunette fidgeted awkwardly, long fingers drumming out an unnamed tune against the steering wheel of the truck. His eyes scanned the pale colored house they were currently parked in front of, nervously watching shadows behind closed curtains with uncertainty. Sal rolled his eye, gently nudging the male to his left before turning his attention towards the home as Travis finally walked out.   
  
They'd been hanging out for a few months already, which had given the group time to actually get to know the former bully and reformed total asshole. And, he actually wasn't that bad. Besides Sal, Ash was the first one to warm up to the blond then Todd- Even Larry managed to somewhat come around.  
  
Sally feels the pickup dip slightly as the blond joins the other two in the back, watching in the rear view mirror as he attempted to get comfortable amongst the cluttered mess from Lisa's most recent projects. Eventually, a tap comes to the rear window, signaling that they're all good to go.

 

"Ever been to a party before?" Ash asks, nodding to the blond across from her.   
  
Travis laughs coldly, half expecting the other to be joking. "Hell no, I've never been invited before." He admits and feels a sudden shiver up his spine as the truck takes off. "To be honest, I'm nervous. Like, really nervous." The female quirks a brow, lipstick stained lips pursed slightly before she smiles. "It'll be fun, don't worry. You need to get out of the house more anyways. Speaking of which, they believe you? Your parents?"   
  
He shrugs, leaning back farther against the side of the cargo bed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face. "Maybe? They're definitely  suspicious, I mean really. Who goes to a study group this late at night??" The three melt into idle chit chat from there, laughing about stupid shit; meanwhile, the front seat remains quiet.   
  
It was fairly cold inside the truck, the night air seeping in through cracks in the doors. The heater had been busted recently and given Lisa's current condition, she hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet. Which of course wasn't her fault but Sal was certainly regretting not bringing a jacket. He breathed out a small sigh, rubbing at his shoulders in an attempt to stave off the cold. Suddenly, a hand nudged against his shoulder. Larry was watching him from the corner of his eye, quickly trying to manhandle his hoodie off at the nearby stop sign before someone pulled up behind them. Soon, it was thrust into the smaller teen's arms, warm to the touch.   
  
"You looked cold." With that, his brown eyes were back on the road as Sally nervously shrugged on the coat, sneakily giving it a sniff. It smelled faintly of cigarettes and Larry, not that he minded. Sal smiled softly, snuggled up comfortably within the oversized piece of clothing. He felt his cheeks heat up, _thankfully_ hidden by the plastic of his mask.   
  
  
When the truck stopped once more, it was in front of a rather expensive looking house. Multicolored lights gleamed from behind stained glass windows and the muffled hum of loud music practically boomed from inside. "Sounds like a hell of a party." Todd stated, jumping out of the truck as the rest of the group gathered at the front yard. "I'm gonna go meet up with Neil, we have a date by the snack table. You guys understand."   
  
Ash, whom insisted on being Travis' party guide, hastily grabbed the teen's hand and ushered him in. Leaving the two boys alone with no real game plan. Which sucked.   
  
"So? We going in or what?" Sal asked, looking to Larry with a semi nervous expression. His fingers curled into small fists, holding fast to the sleeves of the jacket as the other shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. After what felt like _forever_ , Larry finally nodded and grabbed one of the jacket sleeves to guide Sal along. The action nearly froze the teen solid, his heart pumping /way/ faster than it should be. He huffed, willing his teenage emotions to fuck off as they walked in.    
  
_God_  it was loud and crowded.   
  
The living room was packed to the brim with hot sweaty teens from every group, bouncing and moving to the beat some pop song that Sal didn't recognize. A few paused to glance at the two, mainly Sal as they pushed through the groups but the gaze didn't linger long. There were more interesting things than some kid in a mask, like who could chug the most booze or who's gonna break the first piece of furniture. The latter was answered with a crash as some senior decided jumping from the staircase to the table was a smart idea. Spoiler, it wasn't.   
  
The crowd thinned out near the kitchen, a gathering of fairly drunk and stoned teens sat up on the counter chatting idly, a few others picked at the snack table. Sal waved to Neil and Todd before accepting an unopened can of soda that was thrust into his hands. "Sorry about dragging you in, I was afraid I might lose you in the crowd." Larry joked, leaning up against the counter.   
  
The smaller teen joined him, lifting the mask just enough to take a sip from the can. "I'm not that short, you dick." His response is met with a chuckle and an annoying look that pretty much screams disbelief. He huffs, elbowing the taller male in the ribs. "It's not my fault you're a fucking giraffe." The metal head snorts once more, rubbing at the now sore spot in his side before carefully leaning down to Sally's height.   
  
"There, we're even now. Your royal shortness"   
  
Sally rolls his eye, pretending to not pay attention. A sophomore attempting to drown a bottle of hot sauce was more interesting anyways, the drunk crowd seemed to think so too as a chorus of 'Chug, chug, chug' quickly filled the room. Now, it was Larry's turn to huff. "My cleverly executed joke is getting overthrown by a guy with hot sauce. Is that what it takes to entertain you kids these days?" The male asked sarcastically, nudging the shorter figure beside him.   
  
"Dunno, maybe that's all that appeals to my interests. It's true talent." Sal quips, still not looking away from the clearly masterful act in front of them. Larry raised a brow, taking a drink from his beer before nodding his head in understanding. The show was over nearly as quickly as it started, the poor sophomore giving up about half way through to instead make a break for the sink, gulping down water straight from the tap.   
  
"Bummer, shows over." The brunette comments, sitting up from the counter before knocking back the remainder of the beer. Tossing the empty container into the nearby trash, Larry stretched, glancing around the room. "I've only been here for a couple minutes and I already wanna leave. " He mumbled, watching the bouncing crowd with an amused expression. His eyes eventually fell upon a familiar head of long hair in the middle. "Found Ash, I'm gonna go bother her real quick. " Pointing to his current position, he then adds. "Guard my spot. _With your life_. I'll catch up with you in a bit, don't get lost." And with that, his tall figure disappears into the living room.   
  
The neon lights dance along the face of his mask as he leans against the kitchens bar, simply content with people watching until another party goer approached him. It was a girl, one that was a grade below him by the looks of it. Her face was framed with some kind of glittery make up and her hair was tucked into a beanie. "Hey, this might be a little weird but, I like your mask and was wondering if you'd wanna hang out for a bit? Please?" She smiled softly at him, pressing her hands together in a begging manner. After a second of thought, Sal shrugged and the girl nearly jumped. What could go wrong?  
  
The next thing he knew, Sal was slumped on a couch with several other teens passing a bong around in a circle. His prosthetic was pushed up, revealing scarred lips as he sucked in a thick white cloud of smoke and held it in his mouth. The mask was pulled back down while the other's waited with baited breath before he let it roll from his lips and drift through the eye holes of the second face. They ate it up, slapping one another with gaping mouths as though Sal had just performed a miracle.   
  
"Dude- Fuck what was that? Your face just- Wow." One of the boys mumbled out, mind completely and totally blown.   
  
The blue haired male laughed, exhaling some leftover smoke before passing back the bong and sitting back with a content sigh. His head rested against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Smoke drifted through the air above him until he was suddenly drowning in a mop of brown hair with a pair of chocolate colored orbs staring back at him.   
  
"Larry. Your fucking hair is going to _suffocate_  me." Sally hissed out, reaching up to thread his fingers in the mess of hair in an attempt to push it out of the way.   
  
"Yeah and?" Larry smirked, sticking his tongue out between the gap in his teeth. Bastard. How dare he challenge him like that.

 

Next thing he knew, his mask was pushed up and there were a pair of chapped lips against his. The taste of cheap booze was on his tongue, bitter and sharp as it mingled with the remnant of smoke. When he broke away, eyes opening after they parted. And it hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd just kissed Larry, his _best fucking friend_.   
  
_Fuck_  
  
His heart sank and instantly Sal felt like running- But where could he go? And why wasn't Larry saying anything?? He made a move to get up, intending to flee to the ends of the earth to live among the wild things- Which sounded like a pretty solid plan. That was, until a pair of rather strong hands pushed him back down by the shoulders, forcing him to stay put. He gulped, throat dry as he fumbled for words to explain his embarrassing mistake only to be silenced by the very lips he'd captured a moment ago. It was longer this time, sloppy and awkward with the odd angle but neither complained. The teens that'd previously been hanging out with Sal snickered to one another, quickly relocating to another end of the room as the two indulged in one another's lips.  
  
Larry was the one that broke away this time, Sal attempting to chase his lips in turn, held back only by those callused hands. It was quiet at first, both locked in a hazy stare. Sal licked his lips, savoring the warmth as the other finally spoke.   
  
"So that was...something, right?" Larry breathed out, neon lights dancing in his half lidded eyes.   
  
Sal.exe had already stopped working. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie Zowie. This took mcforever and I apologize but eyyyy lmao.


	5. Stressed Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are embarrassing sometimes.

They should probably talk about this but the thing is, neither really knew where to begin.

 

And so, the two sat there, hearts beating nearly as loud as the music that surrounded them. When his mind finally started working again, Sal made a move to pull his mask back down but a hand stopped him. More or less blind with where the mask was, he merely tilted his head in confusion. It was obviously Larry's hand, he could feel the ridges and calloused bumps of his fellow guitar players hands. Lips dance dangerously close to his but they pause, as if Larry is lost in thought. Regret?  
  
A moment later, the grip is removed and the couch dips softly beside him. There's a head on his shoulder, a mass of messy hair tickles against the bare skin of his neck. Now, Sal takes the chance to finally adjust the mask, carefully securing the bottom strap. The body beside him shifts closer, head comfortably tucked in the juncture of Sal's neck. He feels hot, even breaths against the skin and shivers in response.

 

Slowly but surely, he gained the confidence to actually explain himself, fists curling into tight balls. His eyes screwed shut.  
  
"Larry- I like you, obviously and I have for a really fucking long time but I really didn't wanna fuck up everything. At first I wasn't going to say anything but then you just…You kissed me back and it…." He trails off, waiting. For a response, a reaction, anything. His heart beats fast again, thudding at his rib cage as time ticks by.  
  
Growing impatient by the lack of a response, Sal finally glances over.  
  
Fuck.  
  
Larry had fallen asleep.  
  
The teen wasn't sure if he should be relieved or annoyed, so, he opted for a confusing mix of both.  
  
Eventually, Ash and the others had caught up with them, the group more or less dragging their drunk friend out to the car. The female, being the only other teen with their license, thankfully acted as the group chauffeur.  
  
Deciding that the fresh air would do some good to his muddled mind, Sal bunked up in the back with Travis and Todd. The two stole glances at their friend, mumbling to themselves while the other was too busy brooding against the tailgate, spacing out in a world only Sal knew about. God he was stressed. What if Larry woke up and just…forgot? Did he want that? To just return to their usual day to day lives?  
  
He frowned at the thought, brows furrowed in frustration. No, fuck that. It's taken almost a whole friendship to get to this point and goddammit he's not about to pussy out like that. Sal Fisher is not a quitter!  
  
And so that night, when he finally fell into his bed, the ghost hunter debated on the million and one ways he could go about this without totally fucking it up. The mattress creaked softly under his weight, covers shifting as he attempted to relax against it. He was stressing again, overthinking something so stupid. It was /Larry/ they were talking about for fucks sake. Groaning it utter and complete frustration, he agrees to just deal with it in the morning and give his mind a break.  
  
  
"Sal?"  
  
"Sallyface"

  
The voice stirred the blue haired teen awake, grumbling and groaning as he reached a hand to blindly search for his walkie talkie. He brushes against it, accidentally knocking it off the nightstand and onto the floor. Dammit. Grunting, Sal begrudgingly pushes himself and actually opens his eye. Scooping up the previously dropped walkie, he then flops back onto the mattress, still attempting to wake up. Static crackles from the tech and it rumbles with Larry's voice once more.   
  
"Salveon"  
  
Sal snorts, finger hovering over the button for a bit longer than necessary before finally replying.  
  
"Larryface?" He mumbles out, voice still heavy with sleep.  
  
There's a long pause and Sal takes this as a chance to somewhat put himself together. He slicks his hair out of the way, brushing it behind his ear.  
  
"Finally- Listen...About, last night."  
  
Oh, yeah. He stiffens a little.  
  
"Yeah.…?"  
  
Another annoyingly long pause, it's practically torture.  
  
"Do you still have my jacket? I can't find it."  
  
His lips press into a firm line, eyes staring blankly at the chipped paint on the wall. What the fuck…What the fuck??  
  
"Um, yeah. Forgot I had it." He breaths out, willing his voice not to waver.  
  
"Sweet. I'll come pick it up later…Kinda dealing with a wicked hangover right now. See ya in a bit."  
  
The walkie goes silent and Sal finds himself holding it to his chest, gripping the small brick of plastic tightly. He can't help but feel a little disappointed. Had Larry actually forgotten about last night? Or was he just choosing to ignore it? Sal groaned in frustration, hands reaching for a pillow to scream his feelings into until his voice goes hoarse. It's all just so…. _irritating_  and it's pissing him off to no end.  
  
The teen shudders out a sigh, nudging the pillow out of the way after the completely necessary tantrum was over with.  
  
"Breathe Sal. Breathe." He holds his face in his hands, fingers cold against jagged edges and torn flesh. It feels rough under his hands, he hates the feeling. Maybe Larry did too? The fingers wander lower, pressing against his scarred lips, the gap in the skin. He frowns. Now he was just digging for things to be upset about and it wasn't exactly helping the situation.  
  
After another few minutes of self loathing, Sal forced himself out of bed. As much as he'd totally love to stay in bed and waste the day away, he wasn't about to let Larry see him like this and began trudging towards the bathroom. His gaze drifts towards the mirror, taking in the sight of the abrasions littering his body. A hand scratches firmly at his ribs, grimacing at the way they poke through the skin. He sticks out his tongue in disgust, nudging at bits of scarred flesh. It doesn't make him feel any better.  
  
Sal scrubs himself near raw in the shower, wondering if enough pressure would be enough to rub away the marks. Warm water runs over the reddened skin, causing it to burn somewhat but he doesn't mind, too distracted with his thoughts to care. Begrudgingly, he has to leave the shower when the water turns cold. He's grateful that the mirror is fogged up as he pats himself dry before wrapping the towel around his waist. As an afterthought, the teen makes sure to toss his dirty clothes in the hamper before heading out.  
  
"Oh." Is pretty much all he can say.  
  
Lounging on his bed was the cause of nearly all his problems.  
  
Larry, whom had been staring up at the ceiling, glanced over upon hearing the sound.  
  
"Oh..Shit- Sorry." He sputtered out, eyes attempting to look anywhere else. His cheeks had taken on a light red hue.  
  
Feeling another wave of self consciousness hit him, Sal almost crumpled in on himself, arms wrapped protectively over his scarred torso. "I-I didn't hear you come in" He mumbled out, making a b-line for his dresser before shuffling back towards the bathroom. Before closing the door, the male waved off towards the closet. "Jackets in there." Sal called out.  
  
It took everything in his being to not freak out after the door was closed, bare back pressed hard against the door. Shit- Shit! Had he really been in the shower that long? He cursed himself for losing track of time and cursed himself a second time for giving Larry a spare key. Groaning quietly, Sal dressed in silence, pulling on a pair of sweats and an old band shirt that Ash had gotten him for his birthday.  
  
His fingers linger on the door knob as he tries to calm his flustered heart, a stubborn blush visible on his cheeks. There's no mask to cover it this time and he cringes inwardly when he steps out. Despite the prayers, Larry was still present in his spot. In fact, it didn't appear that he'd moved an inch.  
  
"You came for the coat right?" Sal's eyes didn't meet his.  
  
"Well, yeah-" The male mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck before continuing. "I just...Um...Fuck. I wanna talk about last night, dude. It's been killing me all day." He breathes out. Slim fingers pinch the bridge of his slender nose, eyes tightly shut. "I tried to do it over the walkie but it just didn't feel right, you know? Like this is some shit that needs to be dealt with face to face."  
  
 Sal tenses a little, wringing his hands as he moves to sit at the edge of the bed. Honestly, he wishes that Larry would just hurry the fuck up and break his heart already. The suspense was really starting to get to him.  
  
It's quiet between the two of them, neither knowing where exactly to start. So, the smaller of the two speaks up, clutching the fabric of his sweats like his life depends on it.  
  
"I don't know what came over me-" He chokes out, staring down at his lap. "You were so close and I wasn't thinking straight." Teeth worry his bottom lip and he feels tears well in his eyes, body nearly shaking in embarrassment. When he turns his head, they're close, noses nearly touching.

 

"So do you like me or not?" Larry hisses out in anticipation, brows knitted tightly together. "Because I'd like to continue from last night.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to personally thank 21 Pilots for helping me through this chapter- Even though it's hella late. Lol. Anyways, I'm glad everyone seems to be liking the fic! And yes! The smut will finally be here! Probably!


	6. Stress Relief

"I'd like to continue from last night…."

 

Sal's eyes widened at the words, shuddering out a small gasp as he struggled for something to say. His throat was dry, tongue tied. He hadn't been expecting Larry to be so blunt and it'd left him at a loss for words. Though on the inside his mind was screaming, overjoyed that Larry returned his feelings.

 

He noticed a change in the brunette's expression, a small twitch. Was he nervous too?

 

Eventually, Sally leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. He felt Larry sigh in relief against his mouth, body noticeably relaxing in response. A hand moved to cup his scarred cheek and cradled it softly within it's palm, gently pulling Sal's face closer. Letting out his own sigh, the smaller male opted for a handful of Larry's hair, threading thin fingers in a sea of wavy locks.

 

After what felt like an eternity, Sal shifted, breaking the kiss only to softly press Larry back against the mattress. In a matter of minutes, the smaller teen was back on him, slim hips straddling his own. One hand rested beside Larry's head as a pair of blue eyes marveled at the sight before him. Dark hair splayed out atop the covers, a few loose strands framing his tanned face in a way that made Sal's heart beat fast. Larry seemed to shudder under the other's admiring gaze, a blush burning his cheeks as he looked anywhere but those prying eyes.

 

Sal's lips soon pressed to the juncture between Larry's jaw and neck, teeth scraping against the stretch of skin there. He hears a soft gasp from the male below him, taking it as a good sign as he continues downwards. Hands move to hold his hips, fingers pushing beneath the fabric of his sweats to grab at the scarred flesh. Sal makes a noise of appreciation against the brunette's throat, tongue leaving a hot trail downwards before pausing when the other snorted. He pulled away to shoot the other a confused look. Larry let out another awkward laugh.

 

"Sorry...I'm just a little ticklish." He mumbled out sheepishly.

 

The teen raised a brow, lips curling upwards into a small smile. Of course he was.

 

Leaning in, Sal pressed his lips back to the others after a moment of awkward silence. It was a little difficult considering the shape that Sally's lips were in, torn at one side with teeth and gum exposed but Larry didn't seem to mind when their teeth clicked together in an awkward way. They were inexperienced with the way they moved, heads tilted at odd angles as hands groped for bare skin. Fingers drifted under the brunette's t-shirt and explored at the new found flesh nervously. He felt the skin grow taut when he'd brushed over the other's stomach softly, marveling at the muscle there.

 

For reasons unknown to Sal, Larry had started exercising sometime throughout the summer and when they'd finally returned to school, the male was no longer the thin beanpole he'd fallen for. Not that Sal was complaining of course, he was quite appreciative of the toned flesh, letting his hands rub up the taller man's sides as he swallowed the small gasps and whines Larry made.

 

Touches grew desperate, kisses turned to bites and clothing became nothing more than a constrictive annoyance. With a quick part of their lips, shirts were practically ripped off by excited hands that immediately scrambled to grope and touch. Instantly, Larry tugged the other back into a rather rough open mouthed kiss, tongue licking into the wet cavern before letting out a small hiss. Sal's bony hips jutted against his in a pleasant way, causing him to softly roll his own in response. A breathy moan slipped past those scarred lips, which was a _very_ good sign. His mind swam, still unable to believe that this wasn't a dream, that they were actually this close.

 

Bodies rocked against one another as Sal effectively ground the brunette into the mattress, lips latching onto the skin of Larry's shoulder before biting down just hard enough to make the metal head gasp loudly. He parted, taking the moment to admire his work as Larry whined about the lack of contact. _Fuck that was hot._

 

"Dude, c'mon. I'm dying here." He groaned, fumbling with the fabric of Sal's sweats in an attempt to hurry things along.

 

Sal merely swatted his hands away with a laugh. "You're calling me 'dude' at a time like this?"

 

"Well I mean yeah, dudes like the perfect word for any situation. Unless you'd rather have me call you…Daddy?" The second the word was out of his mouth the two burst into laughter. Sal softly smacked the male's chest, rolling an eye at the absurdity.

 

"God please don’t." Sal begged as he crawled off Larry's lap before unbuttoning and wiggling out of his sweatpants. Larry did the same, doing his best not to stare at the very obvious bulge in his friend's boxers. Sally on the other hand, wasn't as shy.

 

"Fuck Lar." He hissed, a hand already reaching out to touch the clothed erection. Larry bit his lip at the contact, propping himself up with a free hand.

 

God it was fucking _huge_ and Sal knew one thing was for certain.

 

He wanted it in his mouth now.

 

Without another word, the blue haired teen crawled off the mattress and settled at the edge on his knees. The brunette shot him a questioning glance and honestly wasn't prepared for the reply.

 

"Um...Can I like, suck your dick? Because I really fucking want to-" Sally mumbled out, hands resting comfortably atop toned thighs as he waited for the other to respond. _Was he being too forward? What if Larry wasn't into that._ He bit his lip anxiously.

 

Larry's eyes widened at the words and the look on Sal's face did wonders for his dick, the sight of him between his legs would probably be burned into the back of his mind for life. "Yeah, fuck, go ahead Sal." He breathed out in anticipation as greedy hands maneuvered him closer until Sal was practically a few inches away. Tentatively, the blue haired male leaned forwards, tongue carefully tracing over the clothed bulge. Eyes glanced up every now and then as he mouthed at the fabric, watching Larry's face contort with pleasure at the contact, biting his lip every now and then when Sal pressed against the head.

 

"Sal" He moaned out in appreciation when the male finally freed him from the constrictive prison of his boxers, hips just barely rolling into the others loose grip. Long fingers threaded themselves in slightly damp blue strands, pulling softly when he felt teeth nip at the underside of his cock. After what felt like forever of agonizing teasing, Sal finally took the head of his length into his mouth and Larry almost sobbed. The heat of his friend's mouth nearly made him cum right there and when he'd started bobbing his head, the brunette couldn't help but buck into his mouth.

 

He felt Sal gag around him at the action, quickly mumbling a quick word of apology as bony hands gripped his thighs for leverage. Sal glared for a moment before continuing, head moving sloppily as he worked to take more and more. When his jaw began to ache from the position, Sal slid a hand to stroke what he couldn't fit, slowly but surely finding a rhyme that left the brunette a moaning mess.

 

His own erection twitched at the sounds, practically begging to be touched. And so he released the grip on Larry's thigh to instead palm himself through his boxers, wasting no time as he quickly tugged himself out. His fingers slid along the slick length, attempting to keep up with the rhythm but soon dissolved into a desperate mess. He pulled at his cock at a sporadic pace, hips jerking into his pre-cum covered hand as he moaned against Larry's length. _Please, Please._

 

"Fucking hell. You're so fucking good at this, Sal." Larry growled out, pulling softly at a handful of blue hair. Sal  practically whined at the praise, swallowing around the cock in his mouth with a look of lust. And just like that, Larry was gone. His body tensed as the orgasm wracked through his body, a hand holding Sal's head in place. The smaller male did his best to swallow what he could, cum dribbling down his chin as he was met with a spike of pleasure, spilling all over his hand and thighs.

 

When Larry finally came down and realized what he was doing, he hastily let go, allowing Sally to actually breathe. _Thank god_ , Sal thought, trying his best not break into a rather unsexy coughing fit.

 

"Shit. Sal, I'm so fucking sorry. I couldn't help myself." He blurted.

 

Sal merely responded by swiping the cum that'd spilled from his lip with a thumb before licking it clean, smirking when Larry seemed to be at a loss for words. "Warn me next time." He mumbled out before nodding towards the bathroom. A hand reached up to move a few strands of blue hair out from in front of his face, Sal did his best not to meet the others eyes.

 

"I'm gonna take another shower- You…..wanna join me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I haven't written smut for about 2 years so please don't judge me too harshly. I had to repost this after I noticed a couple mess ups so it's just a little bit longer. Next chapter may or may not be more smut, I haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Anyways, feel free to talk to me about Salarry on my tumblr @Gay-and-Mildly-Upset.


	7. Let's Paint The Town Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Dates And First Encounters

"Does this mean we're dating?"   
  
Sal paused at the question, a leg half in a pair of sweats. His gaze drifted towards the other, watching as Larry attempted to blow dry the thick mane he called hair. A pair of tired brown eyes peeked at him once before focusing on the current task. _Shit were they dating?_   
  
"uhh...Well- Do _you_ …want to?" He mumbles out, finally tugging the sweat pants up fully before shrugging on his shirt. As an afterthought, the teen picks up a comb and goes through his hair a few times. He feels Larry's gaze on him once more as he puts his hair up into a loose bun.   
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." The brunette replies over the rumble of the hairdryer, lips stretched in a small smile.   
  
On the outside, he was calm, cool and collected but on the inside, Sal was practically screaming. It was happening, it was _finally_ happening. He wasn't sure this day could get any better.   
  
"Do you...Wanna go out on a date with me? Like tonight?"   
  
_Fuck it just did._  
  
"Sure." Sal nodded, trying his best not to seem too eager but hell if he wasn't excited as hell. What should he wear? Oh god, what would _Larry_ wear? Would he dress up? A million and one questions flooded his head as well as a poorly constructed image of Larry in something _other_ than his usual three outfits.   
  
"Awesome, six sound good to you?" The hairdryer clicks off as the metal head unplugs and begins to wrap up the cord, shoving it back into a cupboard.   
  
"Yeah. Six is perfect."  
 

  
 

He stared into the mirror for the umpteenth time that night, dressed in a grey baggy t-shirt and a ripped pair of jeans. A wallet chain hung from his pocket and jingled with every movement as Sal fretted with his hair, struggling with a pair of buns that honestly didn't want to stay up. He groans in frustration as they fall once more. A knock comes to the door almost immediately after. Cursing, Sal eyes himself in the mirror with a look of dissatisfaction before hurrying to answer the door.   
  
When it opens, Sal is practically in shock. Was that Larry? In a fucking _button up_? And what's this? A pair of non-ripped jeans _? Oh god._ He almost feels underdressed in comparison.   
  
"You look good." Larry purrs out, effectively bringing the other out of his trance. Sal barely manages to mumble out a response, still trying to get over the brunette's complete change.   
  
"And you look amazing. I didn't know you owned something other than band merch." Sal replies, blushing softly at the feeling of Larry's eyes on him.  The other seemed to snort softly at the comment.   
  
"It was dad's. Mom insisted that I dressed up a little." _Thank god for Lisa._ "You ready to head out?"   
  
The blue haired teen nodded, calling a quick 'goodbye' to Gizmo and his dad before closing the door behind them.   
  
"Is Lisa doing any better?" Sal asked as they headed for the elevator, peering at Larry from the corner of his eye. Oh, he had a small braid in the back. Lisa must've done it for him.   
  
Larry made a 'sort of' hand gesture before shoving them back into his pockets. "Better than before that's for sure. She insists that she'll be ready to get back to work in a few days but I'm sure I can talk her into resting for a bit longer." He reaches to click the elevator 'call' button but bumps into Sal's hand in the process. Sal quickly retracts the hand, laughing nervously. "That's good. You know, she really works too hard. "   
  
When the elevator comes, Larry bows and ushers Sal inside.   
  
"After you."  
  
Sal huffs and rolls his eyes before pretty much pushing Larry into the elevator. "No, ladies first."  
  
Eventually, they made it down to the parking lot, shoving and messing around like the teenage boys they were. Larry had the bright idea to race to the truck, which resulted in a mess of laughter as the two nearly slammed into the vehicle. Sal claimed he'd clearly won and Larry immediately stated the opposite, insisting that he was obviously the victor. But after far too long of arguing, the smaller teen quickly grabbed the other by his shoulders and pulled his tall ass into a chaste kiss.   
  
"I won." He said firmly, a small smile on his lips as he finally moved to the passenger's side and crawled in. Larry sat there for a moment, dumbfounded before quickly clambering into the driver's seat. "You know that's not fair." He grumbled quietly as he started up the truck, engine sputtering once or twice before it actually worked. Sal merely sneered and stuck out his tongue, gazing out the window when they started moving.   
  
It was a fairly peaceful night. Snowflakes dripped slowly onto the windshield, shining with the glow of the street lights. Sal had his plastic cheek pressed against the cold window, watching as they fell with a small shiver. "God I can't wait for winter to end. I'm freezing my ass off all the time." He mumbled with a glance to Larry.   
  
The brunette shrugged. "Yeah, I feel ya. It's pretty fucking cold in the basement, 'bout ready to start a fire down there just to stay warm. Mom probably wouldn't approve though." Sal snorted.   
  
"So if you end up freezing to death, can I have your record player?"  
  
Larry made a noise in response as if mulling over the thought. "Hmm. Well, I was originally going to leave everything to your cat. But, I'm sure something could be arranged."   
  
Sally raises a brow before shaking his head. "I had no idea that you and Gizmo were so close. Not gonna lie, I'm feeling a little left out." He nudges Larry softly before the two burst into another fit of laughter.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" The smaller teen finally asks when the giggling subsides, staring out at the dimly lit lines of restaurants and shops. Neon lights illuminate behind darkened windows and mannequins sporting the latest fashion stare back into his blue eyes. He raises a brow behind his mask, pressing closer to the window.   
  
"A few places. Food first though." He replies just as he pulled into the drive-through of some random fast food joint. Larry orders for them both and soon, they're off again. Sal lifts his mask and practically devours a burger within seconds, occasionally feeding Larry fries since he's busy driving them to god knows where. "Sorry, I couldn't bring you somewhere nicer. But I know you don't feel comfortable showing your face in public yet. Plus, I'm broke as hell."   
  
"Lar. First of all, burgers are always bomb. And secondly, I'm broke too. So like, I get it." He pokes another fry against the brunette's mouth until he takes it. "Besides, I really appreciate the concern."   
  
Larry seems to sigh in relief.   
  
Soon, the lights of Nockfell become nothing more than a memory as the road turns to gravel and trees begin to fill in the space around them. The moon hangs high in the sky, half full and glowing. Sal cracks the window, enjoying the breath of fresh air that wafts in.

 

"Did you bring the gearboy?"   
  
He turns his head, taking a moment before nodding. Patting his pocket, the male then brings it out, screen illuminated with whatever game Sal had previously been playing. "Hope you don't mind- I just...kind of take it everywhere now." He states, fiddling with the buttons.   
  
Larry shakes his head as the truck finally comes to a stop at the end of a dirt road. "Nope. I was actually counting on it."   
  
Sal quirks a brow in confusion. Larry simply nods out the window.   
  
At the end of the road was what seemed to be a decrepit looking house. The pathway leading up to the steps was jagged and covered with overgrowth and what seemed to be wood planks. The actual house was huge, half the roof appeared to be caved in but it was difficult to tell in the low light. Most of the windows were broken and the rest were all boarded up messily with the wood panels barely hanging on.   
  
The teen's eyes seemed to light up as he replaced his mask and hurried out of the car, gearboy at the ready.   
  
The driver's side door slammed closed a second later as Larry joined him, hands stuffed in his pockets. "I used to hang around here back when my dad was still around. I think it belonged to a friend of his, not sure what happened to them though. Stopped coming around when…You know. " He frowned a little but the look didn't last when Sal took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Thought you'd like to explore it and shit"  
  
"Well...Maybe we can find something." Sal replied, starting down the path with Larry in tow.   
  
"Maybe" The male parroted, stepping around a mix of what seemed to be car parts and rotted wood. As an afterthought, he pulled out his phone, using the slight illumination as a makeshift flashlight.

 

After traversing the maze of debris, Sal finally stepped up the stairs to the porch, old wood creaking and groaning in complaint. He cringes at the incredibly loud squeak that radiates from beneath Larry's shoe, said brunette quietly mumbled out an apology.   
  
"God this place is ancient looking. " Sal whispers out, carefully sneaking across the porch to the barely intact front door. There's a big chunk out of the top missing, the wood splintered and decayed. Larry shines the light over it, revealing what seemed to be... _claw marks._  
  
The ghost hunter reaches out, fingers brushing along the thick tears in the door with interest. A feeling of dread pits in his stomach. "You don't think.." He begins but Larry responds before he has a chance to continue.   
  
"The cult? Dunno, dude. Could be, only one way to find out though"   
  
His fingers curl around the doorknob and push but the door wouldn't budge. He tries again, harder this time, his shoulder pressed against what little is still intact. Nothing. The house seems to creak with annoyance as Larry shoves his weight into the clawed wood with frustration. On the third try, the door swings open quite easily, causing the brunette to more or less fall into the house. Sal quickly hurries after him, a hand extended as muffled laughter comes from behind his mask.   
  
"Fuck- Thanks, man." Larry groans out, gratefully taking the given hand before pulling himself up. Doing his best to dust his shirt free of dust, he takes a moment to glance around the room. It fairly empty and void of much decoration. The wallpaper was half peeled from the wall and paint was chipped, a flower pot was smashed to bits in the corner. Larry made a face.   
  
"Yeesh. This place looks like shit." He comments, eyes wandering the walls.   
  
Sal merely nods, gaze locked on the blank gearboy screen with a look of concentration.  
  
"What's up?"   
  
Pulled from the daze, the blue-haired teen looks up before focusing once more, bewildered.   
  
"It lit up."  
  
Larry blinks at the comment, stepping closer to peer at the blank gearboy screen. A hint of static green flashed, but only for a moment and then it was gone. Sal slapped the side of the device in mild annoyance and it flashed once more, only to turn off yet again. He huffed, holding it out in front of him before taking a few steps further into the house.   
  
"Maybe it's broken." The metalhead suggested, staying close to the other.   
  
There was an odd aura in the house, one he wasn't quite able to describe but it made him feel uneasy- Like someone or something was watching them. It made a shiver run down his spine.   
  
Sal shot him a look over his shoulder. "What? No way, Todd _just_ fixed it the other day. It's just…acting weird. I've never had it flash like this, normally it just. You know, stays on if I'm in range."   
  
Larry just shrugs, scanning the entryway for really anything. There are pictures on the wall covered in a thick layer of dust that more or less obscures the image but he can make out what appears to be two men. Curious, he steps closer and begrudgingly uses the sleeve of his shirt to wipe away most of the age. A thick brow raised, Larry stares up at the figures. Someone had taken a knife to their eyes and most of the face as well but he can pretty much make out his fathers features on one of the men. The other is a complete mystery though, probably a friend given the fact that his arm is around his father's shoulders. _Weird.  
  
_"Fuck this place creeps me out. " He mumbles to Sal but the male is nowhere to be seen, absent from his place by the door. Panic starts to pool in his stomach. "Sal? Sallyface?" Larry calls quietly, waiting for any sort of response. A creak radiates from the room above him, followed by footsteps far too heavy to belong to Sal.   
  
_The house didn't seem so abandoned._   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, fuck this is late. Sorry, but a bunch of personal shit came up and after that I kind of ended up procrastinating the hell out of the fic. But it's okay cuz I'm back now! And I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for all your comments and likes!


	8. Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Back

Creak….Creak…CREAK  
  
"Sal?" Larry called once more, desperately hoping that this was just some shitty joke Sal was playing on him. Unfortunately, still no response came but the heavy footfalls overhead seemed to pause at his call. Silence filled the room once more as time ticked by slowly. Larry shakily let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he quietly chose his steps towards the stairs, doing his best to make as little noise as possible. The male's heart nearly skipped a beat when a piece of glass crunched under his shoe, quickly halting all movements as he listened carefully.   
  
An especially loud groan from the floorboards came almost immediately, followed by a muffled voice that sounded kind of like…...Fuck.

 

Larry's eyes widened at the noise, throwing caution into the wind before quickly making a break for the stairs, taking them two at a time the moment he reached them. He'd nearly lost his footing at the top when his foot caught on a piece of ripped up carpet, hands holding fast to the edge of the staircase railing.  
  
"Sal!" He called out into the now silent hallway, the sound of his voice reverberating against the narrow walls.

 

Suddenly, static filled the air around him, starting quiet but gradually growing louder and louder until it was nearly earsplitting. Larry groaned out, hands already slapped over his ears in an attempt to muffle the constant drone. He catches a glimpse of green light beneath the door to his left, it's a dull glow. Larry can't help but find it familiar, though, it's gone in an instant. The static seems to leave immediately after, as though whatever force that caused the glow was also responsible for the sound.   
  
Breathing out a small sigh of relief, the teen finally lets his hands fall to the side, more or less ignoring the ringing in his ears in favor of investigating whatever was causing the light show. Without much thought, he raps his knuckles against the old wood before curling his fingers around the knob.   
  
"Anyone there? Ghosts? Sal? Fuck, please be Sal.." He presses an ear to the door, listening for any sort of noise as he slowly began to turn the knob.   
  
"Larry?"

 

Startled by the sudden voice, Larry froze, body going ridged as he slowly peaked over a shoulder. Sure enough, there was Sal, completely unharmed. The blue haired teen merely raised a brow, gearboy still clasped tightly within his grasp.   
  
"Larry." Sal tries again when the male doesn't move or respond, releasing one of the devices handles to reach out and place a hand upon the brunette's shoulder. Larry seems to visibly relax at the touch, quickly turning to then scoop the smaller figure up into a tight embrace. He buries his face in the other's shoulder, breathing in relief against the fabric of Sal's shirt.   
  
Sal raises a brow beneath his mask, bewildered as he awkwardly pats the male's back.   
  
"What's going on?" He asks, forcing a hand between them so he could actually look at Larry's face. His eyes were wide, slightly bloodshot and held a look somewhere in between worried and relieved. Tears threatened to fall down his face but Larry managed to blink them away as he attempted to calm down long enough to explain.   
  
"Where were you? I-I turned around and you'd disappeared and there were these.." He pauses in his ramblings, gulps in a breath of air and shakily continues. "Footsteps…And…And this green light. I thought it was you!"   
  
Sal merely steps past Larry and heads for the door, the screen of his gearboy giving off a gentle green static. He pauses, exchanging a look with his friend before carefully swinging open the door.

  
The room is dimly lit aside from some…oddly still burning candles currently melting into the torn carpet. Messily scribbled out drawings take up most of the wall space, their shaky lines created with some sort of thick red substance. There's a window to one side of the room, glass broken and stained at the jagged edges with the same crimson liquid. A lingering sort of decaying smell permeates through the room.   
  
Larry immediately pulls the collar of his shirt up over his nose, attempting to block out the scent before he gets sick. Sal more or less seems unaffected, stepping further into the room as his ghost hunting device begins to glow more steadily with each step. Eventually, he reaches the wall of paintings where the energy seems to be at it's peak and moves a finger over one of the many buttons along the cheap plastic system.

 

A figure manifests suddenly, forming from grotesque quivering flesh with a horrible scream. It's an older man, one that was probably in his late 30's. His skin is pale and sickly looking, his eyes are nothing but dark holes with what appears to be angry red X's etched into the skin. Tears flow endlessly from the empty eyes.   
  
"God I'm never gonna get used to that." Larry cringes, a look of disgust stretched across his face.   
  
The ghost seemed to stare between the two before locking his unseeing gaze upon Larry. A familiar but sad expression crosses his features.   
  
"Johnson's boy! What was the name…Larry? Is that you? It is, isn't it?" The male warbles out, blood dribbling from the corners of his lips as they move upwards into a slight smile. Larry merely crinkles his nose at the sight, a thick brow raised in confusion as the pieces slowly came together.   
  
"Ah shit." He mumbles when the male's familiar features finally jog his memory, an apologetic look plastered across his face. "Dad thought you ran off without telling him, guess you've been home this whole time. That…That sucks.."   
  
The apparition nods in agreement. "Yes. Nothing like being stuck at home for the rest of eternity." He manages a wheezy laugh, more blood and goo dripping from his sockets in the process. "Now, Larry. My time here is brief and his return could be at any minute now. You need to leave this place as quickly as possible."   
  
Sal immediately shakes his head, finally speaking up. "Not until we get an explanation."   
  
The brunette immediately let out a small sigh, damning his boyfriend's determination, despite the fact that they were definitely way over their heads here. Even if the cult was involved, which they most certainly were, there was almost nothing to go off of considering that their one piece of evidence was fading back to the 'afterlife' as they spoke.   
  
"Sal, maybe we should…Head home and share this shit with Todd. I wanna know what happened as much as you do, but this might be too much, man." Larry replied, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.   
  
The blue-haired teen, while looking defeated, knew that consulting the techie of the group was probably their best option at the moment. He nodded silently, watching as the ghost finally faded back into a tangle of organs before disappearing with a blood-curdling scream.   
  
Setting a comforting hand upon Sal's shoulder, Larry nodded towards the door, already ushering the other towards it. "Come on dude, I don't really wanna stick around to figure out who he was talking to. "  
  
 

The drive home was almost uncomfortably silent throughout most of the trip but, eventually, Sal did speak up. His voice was quiet as his eyes flitted away from the window for just a moment. "I had...fun, despite the ghost." The male stated before reaching a hand out to meet Larry's in the middle, fingers interlocked the rest of the drive


End file.
